Merry Christmas, Boun Natale
by nicotheneko
Summary: this is a christmas gift for MY douitsu and my dear friend who has a colony of purple-sea-monkeys on her head. I love you both very much! Merry Christmas, Boun Natale.


Merry Christmas, Buon Natale

Hey, this is for My Douitsu and my friend who has a forest of purple sea monkeys on her head, I love you both soooo much! MERRY CHRISTMAS 3

The sky was dark grey and snow was falling lightly as Nico walked to a bus stop. He was in Venice, Italy. His home, the one place he felt he truly belonged. He was 18 and living on his own in a cozy apartment right above his Cafe that he owned, it ran in the family on his mom's side. Percy was waiting at the corner for him, Nico stopped to admire him, the son of poseidon was wearing a dark blue trench coat and a blue scarf and nico thought he looked amazing.

"Sorry i made you wait." Nico's words made Percy jump.

"No! its fine i have only been here a few minutes." Said Percy. Nico couldn't help but to blush at Percy's warm smile. They walked to the apartment, Percy was in awe at the city. The last time he was there he was with Annabeth but didn't get to see this amazing part of Italy.

"This is so beautiful." Percy thought aloud, nico kept his response in his head he wanted to tell percy that he was more beautiful.

"It has never snowed while i have been here." A snowflake landed on Nico's nose.

Percy had agreed to come see Nico for christmas, he said he missed his "best-friend". They walked into the comfy home. The dining room had a fake tree in it, black and had glistening silver tips on each little leaf. There were ornaments with pictures of him and bianca when they were little and skulls. On top of the tree was an angel with a rainbow in her hands. The furniture was all black leather.

"Alright, so you can sleep in my bed." said Nico

"NO! i will sleep on the couch."

"noo you take my bed, you are the guest and that would be the polite thing to do." Nico crossed his arms. But he knew there was no point in arguing with Percy Jackson. What he didn't know was that the son of poseidon would sneak out to get Nico his present.

They sat down in his small dining room around a glass table with black legs. They had Coffee and chicken alfredo, the italian way. They spent almost two hours trying to catch up on what was going on in their lives. Annabeth had broken up with Percy and he had gotten into a slight mess with a drug dealer and ended up beating the living shit out of him. He thought it was really cool how Nico owned his own bakery and managed to find a new life, one without monsters (for the most part) and one where he was finally happy.

"So what time is santa coming?" Percy winked.

"Babbo Natale isn't real you guppie." said Nico. he punched Percy in the arm.

When they finally decided to go to bed Percy stayed up for another hour waiting until Nico fell asleep then he left the house and went to go get his present.

He put a bow on it and put it in an empty cabinet.

When Nico woke he made him and Percy coffee. He had gotten percy a present, an expensive present. He handed Percy the blue gift, he seemed to enjoy the fact that Nico had wrapped the small box in finding nemo wrapping paper. He was teasing him and he liked it (jelly said that).  
He opened it to find a new belt, one with a trident made of pearl on the buckle. The actual belt part was blue with images of the ocean flickering on it. There was a special pocket on the right side for his pen/sword and a pocket on the left for stuff, like whatever he needs it for.

"wow, Neeks this is….wow." Percy said and hugged Nico making him blush.

"oh yeah..its like Leo's belt, the pouch is at least." He couldn't stop blushing.

"now its time for your gift." Percy sprung up and ran into the kitchen. Thankfully Nico hadn't seen or heard the gift. He grabbed the kitten and walked into the room. Nico's jaw dropped.

"AWW HOLY SHIT ITS ADORABLE." The kitty cuddled close to the italian and purred making the italian squeal. Percy smiled he never has seen the younger boy so happy.

"Oh percy thank you!" He jumped on top of Percy knocking him on his back and both of them blushed. When he tried to get up Percy pulled him back into his arms.

"Wait i have one more thing for you." Percy said then kissed him.

Nico gladly returned the kiss.

And it was the beginning of a beautiful relationship.


End file.
